The Dark Beyond
The Dark Beyond is a story mission in Destiny and takes place in Ocean of Storms, Moon. Objectives *Track the Guardian *Hack colony equipment *Kill the Fallen *Find the colony base *Find the Temple of Crota *Find the Guardian *Revive the Guardian *Resist the Hive *Defeat the Wizard *Find the Ghost Transcript {Loading screen} *'GHOST': We gave up the Moon to keep the Hive away from Earth. We hoped that would be enough for them. {Cutscene} The jumpship approaches the Moon's surface. *'GHOST': I used to look up here at night and wonder what the Hive were doing, but the only activity I could ever pick up was hazy—like it was blocked or buried. {Gameplay} The Guardian lands on the Moon. *'GHOST': A Guardian came here searching for a way into the Hive Fortress. But he just disappeared. Let's pick up his trail. His last known coordinates are up ahead. The Guardian approaches the Accelerator. *'GHOST': The Guardian's last report said he captured this old accelerator from an unknown Fallen House. The Guardian enters a building. *'GHOST': Some of this equipment shows recent activity. Had to be the Guardian's Ghost. The Guardian deploys the Ghost to hack into the equipment. *'GHOST': Alright, he was looking for the remains of an old colony base. Not too far. Maybe he's still there. Fallen begin to swarm the entrance to the building. *'GHOST': Fallen. We're being hunted. The Guardian eliminates the Fallen enemies. *'GHOST': You can grab your Sparrow now. We're linked. *'GHOST': The colony base he was looking for should be on the other side of the ridge. The Guardian makes their way to the Anchor of Light. *'GHOST': This is where he was headed. The Guardian enters the colony base. *'GHOST': Looks like he set up camp here. Let's see what he left behind. The Guardian deploys the Ghost to hack into the colony equipment. *'GHOST': His notes. They're all about a place called the "Temple of Crota." It's not far from here. Sounds like a death trap. The Guardian makes his way towards the Temple of Crota. *'GHOST': The ground here is hollowed out for miles. Who knows what's happening under your feet. The Guardian approaches the Temple of Crota. *'GHOST': I think we found the Temple. The Guardian moves closer to the Temple. A Guardian's body lays in front of the Temple's entrance. *'GHOST': Up ahead. Guardian down. The Guardian deploys the Ghost to inspect the body. {Cutscene} The Ghost inspects the body. *'GUARDIAN': There's nothing left. *'GHOST': Not even the Light. Where's his Ghost? The Guardian hears a sound. The Guardian turns around and sees the Exo Stranger watching him from atop a cliff. The Guardian then hears sounds from the Temple's entrance and the entrance door begins to light up. The Guardian turns around to face the Stranger, but she is gone. The Guardian faces the door again. *'GHOST': We may want to move back... {Gameplay} *'GHOST': We've woken the Hive! The Temple door opens and Hive enemies spill out, swarming the Guardian. The Guardian kills all of them. *'GHOST': I'm picking up the dying Light of a Ghost. Inside. The Guardian moves inside the Temple to find the Ghost. The Guardian kills all of the Hive inside. The Guardian activates the Ghost, which disappears into the inventory. *'GHOST': The Ghost is dead, but I can still read some of its memories. The Hive are raising an army here, preparing to invade Earth. We need to stop them. {Mission ends} Gallery The Dark Beyond 1.jpg The Dark Beyond 3.jpg Videos Destiny Walkthrough - Story Mission The Dark Beyond References ja:遙かなる暗黒 Category:Destiny Story Missions